Erreur
by Gwen Row
Summary: OS/ Lui … Lui, il n'est que cette part d'ombre et de malheur sans laquelle le soleil est moins éclatant. Bien sûr, il ne l'a jamais dégoûtée ni ne lui a jamais fait peur. Mais ça, c'est parce qu'elle ne sait pas, Lily, quel monstre se cache sous ses cicatrices.


**ERREUR**

- L'erreur est humaine tu sais …

Il le sait oui. Il ne le sait que trop bien. Mais l'histoire ne dit pas si l'on pardonne. Ses parents lui ont pardonné, mais c'est différent. Qu'en sera-t-il du reste du monde ?

L'erreur est humaine …

Oui mais voilà, il n'est pas humain. On l'a privé de cela il y a des années. Et maintenant … maintenant il est un monstre. Et tout est différent. Alors tout ça, ça n'a rien à voir avec lui. Ça n'a rien à voir avec ces oublis futiles et ces mauvais choix sans conséquences qu'on fait tous les jours sans même y penser. Il s'agit de lui. De lui tout entier. C'est lui l'erreur. Et on ne lui pardonnera pas. On ne lui pardonnera jamais. Il est là, parmi eux, tous ces Autres et c'est déjà trop.

C'est pour ça que le reste du monde ne doit pas savoir.

Et c'est pour ça qu'il a cet objet qui ne le quitte jamais. Ce sablier maudit. Deux plaques dorées et rutilantes pour conjurer un futur si noir. Une minuscule cage de verre qui enferme son destin et son salut. Conjurer le futur et corriger les erreurs d'un monstre en faisant tourner entre ses doigts fébriles la magie noire. Mais avec de bonnes intentions. Faire le bien et tout réparer. De toute façon quelle importance ? Après quelques tours, plus personne ne se souvient. Tout s'efface et il peut rester dans l'ombre. Surtout qu'on ne le mette pas dans la lumière. Surtout qu'on ne le remarque pas.

Le reste du monde ne doit jamais savoir.

Pourtant il y a ces gens qu'il se risque à appeler ses amis. Ces gens qui à chaque seconde mettent en danger son secret. Ces gens si chaleureux et si sincères. Ils l'ont accueilli parmi les leurs avec leurs rires et leurs éclats de voix. Mais en auraient-ils fait autant s'ils avaient su ? Auraient-ils pardonné son existence ? Autant de questions auxquelles il ne veut pas trouver de réponse. Il aurait trop à perdre et il est trop heureux au milieu de James, Sirius et Peter pour risquer de perdre toutes ces choses si nouvelles et si inattendues. Même au nom de la franchise et de l'honnêteté. Alors il les trompe en tremblant de peur.

Alors il souffre. Seul et en silence.

Et puis il y a Lily. La belle, la farouche Lily. Avec ses doux yeux verts qu'elle pose sur lui avec tendresse. Avec ses boucles flamboyantes et ses sourires toujours sincères. Lily aurait pu être son amie. Lily aurait pu être sa sœur. Elle aurait pu le faire sortir de l'ombre. Sans crainte. Peut-être aurait-elle-même pu lui faire aimer la lumière. Peut-être … Mais il est trop tard désormais pour toutes ces choses. Il l'aime déjà trop pour la mettre en danger. Il a bien trop peur de lui faire du mal.

Et il calme sa peine en se répétant qu'au fond, il ne la connait pas vraiment. Elle a juste pour lui cette douceur qu'on les grandes sœurs envers leurs petits frères. Ces sourires qui réchauffent son cœur et chassent ses soucis. Et ce sont ces attentions, ce sont son calme et sa spontanéité qui, depuis le début, lui ont fait redouter le pire. Avec elle plus que quiconque, il ne veut pas commettre d'erreur. Non pas parce que sans elle il est seul. Oh non. Il connait la solitude. Et bien avant de la rencontrer, il s'était fait à l'idée qu'il y serait à jamais condamné. Non, au contraire, pas une seconde il ne pense à lui dans ces rares moments qu'ils partagent tous les deux. C'est elle. La raison, c'est elle. Elle mérite la perfection, elle mérite tout ce qui est beau, tout ce qui étincelle. Tout ce qui n'est pas lui. Elle vaut tellement plus que tout ça, tout ce médiocre et tous ces ratés. Elle qui fait briller le jour plus fort et rend les nuits moins sombres. Elle à qui tout sourit.

Lui … Lui, il n'est que cette part d'ombre et de malheur sans laquelle le soleil est moins éclatant. Bien sûr elle n'a jamais pensé à leur amitié de cette manière. Elle ne l'a jamais vu comme ça, ni ne s'est jamais servi de lui comme d'un faire-valoir. Il ne l'a jamais dégoûtée ni ne lui a jamais fait peur. Mais ça, c'est parce qu'elle ne sait pas, Lily, quel monstre se cache sous ses cicatrices.

- Pourquoi est-ce que tu traînes avec eux, Remus ?

Le jour est pâle et le vent souffle déjà son haleine glacée sur le chemin du cours de botanique. Imperceptiblement, elle se rapproche de lui pour trouver un peu de chaleur.

- Ce sont mes amis, répond-il à la fois amusé et surpris par sa question.

- Pourquoi ?, insiste-t-elle, les sourcils froncés.

- Où est-ce que tu veux en venir ?

- Tu vaux tellement mieux que ça, tellement mieux que cet imbécile de Black, que Potter …

- Tu ne les connais pas, murmure-t-il, le rouge aux joues.

- Oh si ! Je t'assure que si, je les connais !

- Je veux dire … tu les connais mal. Tu n'as vu que leur côté …

Il cherche ses mots, mais ne les trouve pas. Et il a du mal à lui tenir tête. Même un peu.

- Imbécile ?

- Oui, admet-il, sans parvenir à retenir son rire. Oui, c'est ça.

Elle enroule son bras autour du sien. Le plus naturellement du monde. Relève la tête pour capter son regard. Et son écharpe dévoile deux rangées de petites perles blanches, étirées en un sourire radieux. Il lui rend une grimace maladroite. Elle ne lui laisse aucune chance de s'enfuir loin d'elle. Mais ça n'a pas d'importance, il ne veut pas partir loin d'elle.

Lily aurait pu être son amie. Lily aurait pu être sa sœur.

Elle l'a vu. Tout est fini.

Elle a vu ses yeux s'injecter de sang, son corps se briser. Elle a vu ses cicatrices et elle a compris. Elle l'a entendu hurler de douleur. Elle l'a entendu hurler à la lune. Et elle l'a vu.

Elle l'a vu et elle a compris. Elle sait tout.

Rien ne pourrait être pire. Pire que de ne plus croiser son regard. Ou d'y lire la même terreur que chez les autres. Ceux qui savent. Et qui le haïssent.

Maintenant qu'il est revenu à lui, il doit tout effacer. Réparer l'irréparable qu'a commis l'Autre, le monstre qui gronde à l'intérieur. Il fait nuit. Personne ne verra ses larmes. De toute façon, personne ne s'en souviendra.

- Ne fais pas ça !

Il sursaute. Son cœur cesse de battre. Elle est là, si belle à la lumière des flambeaux. Si douce et l'air si fragile.

- Lily ! Je, je ne t'ai pas entendu arriver. Que, qu'est ce que tu fais ici ?, parvient-il a balbutier.

- Ne fais pas ça Remus, se contente-t-elle de répéter d'une voix blanche où pointe toutefois la sévérité.

Elle a l'air grave. Mais elle n'a pas peur. Pas du danger qu'il représente en tout cas. Et il ne comprend pas. Il ne comprend pas qu'elle l'approche malgré ce qu'elle a vu, qu'elle continue à avancer et à lui tendre la main.

- Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles.

- J'ai vu ce que tu tenais il y a une minute. C'est un retourneur de temps n'est-ce pas ?

Il baisse les yeux sur son poing serré, l'ouvre lentement. À contrecœur. Le sablier roule dans sa paume tout en captant les lueurs flamboyantes des flammes alentour. Le sable file entre ses doigts. Et le temps. Et sa vie.

Elle avance encore. Tend ses doigts si fins vers l'objet qu'elle semble redouter bien plus que son possesseur. Il referme son poing et se recule vivement. Il n'a pas le choix. Et elle ne peut pas comprendre. Son désespoir, sa peur aussi. Parce qu'il ne peut pas la perdre. Et que si elle sait, alors elle finira par le rejeter. Ou il finira par la blesser. Et tout ça ne peut pas arriver.

- Donne-le-moi s'il te plait.

- Recule Lily.

- Pas avant que tu m'aies donné ce truc Remus.

- Je ne peux pas.

- C'est dangereux et … et malsain … Remus, donne-le-moi.

- Tu ne comprends pas !

Dos au mur. Littéralement. Acculé contre les pierres froides qui l'empêchent de reculer et de fuir davantage.

- Je dois effacer tout ça !

- Tout ça quoi ?

Il baisse les yeux mais ne répond pas. C'est évident pourtant. Mais elle veut le lui faire dire, l'entendre de sa propre bouche. Peut-être alors se rendra-t-il compte …

- Tout ça quoi Remus ?

- Moi ! C'est moi que je dois effacer !, lâche-t-il en vacillant.

- De ma vie ? Tu ne crois pas que c'est à moi d'en décider ?

Elle a crié. Et lui, il tremble. Parce que lui, il n'oubliera pas. Ses yeux embués balaient le sol tandis que s'installe un silence au poids insurmontable.

- Je ne veux pas oublier, se radoucit-elle, risquant un pas dans sa direction.

- Lily …

- Est-ce que tu l'as déjà fait ? Est-ce qu'il y a des choses que tu as déjà effacées ?

- Non. Avec toi jamais non …

- Tu me le promets ?

Il relève soudain la tête et ancre son regard dans le sien. La douleur que cette question lui inflige la saisit elle aussi. Et aussitôt elle regrette d'avoir douté. Il croit avoir déjà tout perdu, à quoi bon mentir encore ?

Elle pose sa petite main sur son bras et effleure sa joue.

- Qu'est ce que je vais devenir ?, souffle-t-il d'une voix aigue, brisée par les sanglots.

- Calme-toi, c'est fini, chuchote-t-elle à son oreille. Je suis là c'est fini.

Ses doigts glissent derrière sa nuque et caressent doucement sa peau secouée de tremblements. Le sablier tinte une fois en touchant le sol. Et il la serre contre lui. Avec toute la force de son amour.

Lily sera son amie. Lily sera sa sœur.


End file.
